Alex's Need for Speed: Carbon
by BattleOfDuty
Summary: Alex, after being hunted down from Rockport, stays in Palmont. With all the crew battles. It looks like she has a bit of work to do.
1. Rockport to Palmont

_**Kenji saw Alex's car in the mist of the road, his car comes to her.**_

"Didn't expect you to show your face again. Things have changed around here. This place is a battleground now. Tuners...Muscles...Exotics. Crew's fight for territory in the city, and it all gets settled in the canyon... but you'd never survive it." **Kenji tells Alex of the new stuff in Palmont City.**

_**Alex is driving down the canyon roads, passing a sign for Palmont City in 10 miles. Reminding her about that terrible night that happened. Her old friend, Nikki walks quickly to the car.**_

"Start it up." **Nikki tells Alex to do.**

"Don't disappoint." **Darius reminds Alex as he gives her the car keys. **

_**The race was on between Kenji; Angie; Alex and Wolf. As the race started, the cars roared on into the incoming traffic. Until later, as the cars turned from the corner, Kenji; Angie and Wolf's cars were hit with a blue shining light that missed Alex. Alex turned her car around to see cops capturing the other three racers. Alex panicked and ran out off the scene.**_

"Look, between the heat and the crews you need to walk away. Take my car, go, get out of here!" **Darius reports to Alex ending the flashback.**

_**In the present day, Alex is at Carbon Canyon. What she doesn't know that Cross, from Rockport is back; He bumps into Alex saying to her.  
**_

"Hey, guess who's back?"

_**She tries to escape his path before landing in traps that slow her down. Cross gets out of his car and runs towards Alex.**_

"Sit down! How you've been?" **Cross, scares her before finishing his sentence. "**It's time to settle a little score from Rockport, ya' think?"

_**Darius appears from Silverton, sighing about what Cross and Alex have done.**_

"I don't remember asking for your help, Crog. What makes you think you can bounty hunt in Silverton without my approval?" **Darius scolds Cross.**

"It's Cross...and this girl is from out of town." **Cross corrects Darius while pointing to Alex. **

"Been a long time, kid... What's his bounty?" **Darius checks with Cross.**

"$150, 000." **Cross tells Darius.**

"David, take care of this guy." Darius asks one of his goons to check with Cross.

"So that's what you have been up to..." Darius says before a car from the same territory appears. It's Nikki from the flashback.  
"Nikki. This should be interesting."

"How dare you show your face here? Let go of me!" **Nikki says while trying to hit Alex.**

"Woah, hey, control yourself!" **Darius tells her to do before one of his cars is stolen by Cross. "** I still don't know what happened that night you took off, but I do know you're into me now for some serious cash. Things have been getting a little too close to comfort around here with all these crews battling for new territory. I think I could use someone with your skills to help me out. The way I see things, I've bailed you out of a serious jam twice now. Time for you to return the favour. Nikki, what do you say you show your old friend the ropes?"

"You got to be joking, right?" **Nikki nearly declines.**

"You got a better idea? Then let's get her started. Right away." **Darius demands Nikki to do. **"Don't disappoint. Not again."

_**Nikki drives Alex to a car park somewhere, where three cars and a man are sighted. The man goes towards Alex, but she recognises him. It's her old cousin Adam.**_

"Thanks for waiting up." **Nikki tells Adam.**

"Yeah, yeah, sure Nikki. Hey uh, why did you bring Alex?" **Adam whines.**

"Doesn't matter. Darius made all these cars available to you. Pick one, whichever one you want." **Nikki asks Alex.  
**

"Hey uh, if there's three, do I get one? I mean I don't care which one, although I am partial to the one with the sweet rims." **Adam tells them.**

"Adam, why don't you just shut up and let me pick one."** Alex shouts at him.**

"That's great. I'M THE MONKEY!" **Adam expresses himself.**

"There! That's all you need to get started. I'm done wasting my time on you. Later, Adam." **Nikki scolds him.**

"Well, guess it's just you and me again. Let's go find some trouble." **Adam bribes Alex.**

"To me Adam, you are the trouble." **Alex tells him.  
**

"Of course I am." **Adam uses sarcasm.**

_**They drive off into the Silverton to Fortuna motorway.**_

"So you've been gone a while... You got in Rockport, huh? Man, a lot has changed since you took off. There are tons of crews in this town, everywhere man, crazy!" **Adam reminds Alex of **_**Most Wanted (the 2005 version and yes I am getting to that after this)**_

_**Adam and Alex drive so fast that a cop from a hidden passage in the motorway spots them and starts a pursuit.**_

"Look out, cops!" **Adam shouts the obvious.**

"I would have not known that over the sirens?" **Alex scolds him while them two are shaking off more of the cops.**

"Watch this!" **Adam tells Alex before he does two cool tricks to the police car to damage them. He drives to Fortuna while Alex drives down the Downtown way.**

"Who's the coffee grinder, baby?I got your back. I'll lose the heat, stay on the pedal!" **Adam demands Alex to know until they're connection is broken from each other.**

_**After, Alex has evaded the cops; she drives to a house where Adam is located.**_

"Darius gave you this safe house. You can use it to fix your car or chill out when the heat's on. You need a wingman and it looks like I'm in. Let me show you inside." **Adam says the basics to Alex.**


	2. Kenji and Yumi

**Recap: **

"Darius gave you this safe house. You can use it to fix your car or chill out when the heat's on. You need a wingman and it looks like I'm in. Let me show you inside." **Adam says the basics to Alex.**

Alex's Need For Speed Carbon Chapter 2

_**Everything Ramped up.**_

_**Alex and Adam laugh as they have appeared from their recent race. **_

"**Did you see that, I completely owned that race!"** Alex boasts.

**"If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have won." **Adam backs up Alex's boast.

"**Dairus has come by to ask you, Alex on how you're doing." **Nikki tells Alex.

"**I am defiantly allright." **Alex uses sarcasm to let her feelings get to Nikki.

"**Adam, go and get me something to drink." **Nikki orders Adam.

_**He goes to get her a drink whilst talking to him.**_

"**Looks like you cleaned the place up a bit." **Nikki examines the room. **"You've been generating a quite a bit of buzz, but you're not fooling me. I've been trying to figure out that you haven't skipped town yet"**

"I might be a bit too good to skip town." Alex responds

_**The door opens to find Sal, Alex's second crewmember.**_

"**Hi" **Sal introduces himself awkwardly as Alex facepalms. **"Umm, Nikki said that you might be looking for a new wingman, you don't know me. But of course I know you. I'm a big fan! I've seen all your races."**

"**And on that note, I'm outta of here." **Nikki exits after Sal's incredibly geeky introduction.

"**See things aren't going to be the same since you've gone. You know there are a lot of posers wanting respect. I know all the back streets; I grew up in these alleys. I can customise anything. I practically built all the kits you see around this place." **Sal explains as Alex actually pays attention.

"**Okay, there wasn't anything good. So there's soda and water. Hey Alex, where the hell did she go?" **Adam tells Alex.

"**I'll even put up with this guy." **Sal says while pointing to Adam.

Alex and Sal see a bunch of green cars go near them and block the road before Alex & Sal put on the brakes. 

"**I heard you were back in town, now I want to hear you gone." **The unnamed group leader orders Alex.

_**He drives off leaving the two behind.**_

"**Who the hell was that?" **Alex shouts.

"**Kenji, he runs the Bushido group here in DownTown Palmont." **Sal explains.

_**Sometime, Alex has won every race in DownTown Palmont. Now she must battle Kenji to win his turf.**_

_**Alex drove a little bit before Kenji boosted in front of her with his Nitrous. They stopped to start the race.**_

"You remember me? Right? I don't think you do, because if you did. You would not be sitting there duelling me right now."

_**After 3 hours, 38 minutes and 9 seconds. Alex beat him to the line.**_

**"Now, that is what I am talking about! Hell Yeah!" **Alex shouted as she had won another victory.

"**There's another part to winning and I bet you can't do it." **Kenji reminded her.

_**Then they travelled to the Canyon to race for DownTown Palmont. **_

"**It's your last chance to save reality and BACK OFF!" **Kenji ordered Alex.

"**I would have done that." **Alex murmured before starting her engines. **"Keep my foot on the gas pedal and not on the brake, unless there's a turn." **

Kenji laughed, as Alex got closer to him. She drove past, Kenji knew by his car's clock that more than 10 minutes after she had passed would mean that he is out for the count. He drove as hard as could but Alex stayed on until the race had finished because she knew by default she would win.

But she knew

She was the speed demon.

That time meeting Rachel and going to beat Caleb in Bayview*

"I'm Rachel, I'm Samantha's friend. Finally heard your plane got in, well welcome to Bayview." Rachel introduces herself over the phone.

"Yeah, big deal. It was one race, isn't going to happen again. YOU CAN'T DO THAT! WE HAVE A DEAL! Just give me one more chance and I can sort this thing." Caleb says to his sponsor on the phone.

"YOU! WHAT DO YOU WANT? RIGHT THAT IS IT! YOU AND ME ARE GOING TO DO A RACE! YOU AND ME PUT EVERYTHING ON THE LINE, SO ARE YOU IN?" Caleb orders Alex to race. 

"Yeah, it's time to rumble." Alex responds.

She celebrated in the car, cheering on as Kenji banged his head on the wheel of his car. They drove back down to DownTown Palmont.

Kenji drove off, disgusted at his faliure.

A/N: Second chapter finished.

Sorry about the wait, had some YouTube business to take a care of.

So I'm going to read some of the reviews posted.

said. "Can't wait for Chapter 2!"

I reply with. "Chapter 2, being shorter than 1, is well and good, I included a couple of stuff I didn't want to include in 1.

Thebeyblademaster said. "Good story, update soon!"

I reply with. "I agree, the first chapter was good and again sorry for the wait between 1 & 2."

Please Read and Review...

Oh, I almost forgot something.

"I have secret. Thought you would like to know?" Yumi tells Alex.

"I need to know what happened." Alex says.

"I was there the night you left. I was up a fire escape; you can see pretty well up there, you can hear things too. Then the cops came out and hit every car, but the blue one. Yours, That didn't make any sense of that, somebody interfered with you in a big way and you need a good crew to clean up the pieces." Yumi continues.

"Welcome to the crew then." Alex tells Yumi.

They shake hands.

* = Need For Speed: Underground 2 (PlayStation 2; Xbox and GameCube)


End file.
